A Twinned & Two Dreams
by icetwollucol
Summary: [Prologue] They just two boys with simple dreams and untitled expectation. They've met and they realizing that something have begun. /"Hai, aku Taemin!" /"Jongin." /"Kalian mirip." /KaiTae /KaiSoo /2Min /OnKey /ChanBaek /n other pairs /SHINEEXOFic /DLDR! /Mind to RnR?


**C**ast **o**wn **t**hemselves. **A**uthor **o**wns **h**er **f**iction. © **.:D**isclaimer**:.**

**E**XO.** S**HINee.© **.:S**M** E**nt**:.**

**K**im** J**ongin**. L**ee** T**aemin**. D**o** K**yungsoo**. C**hoi** M**inho**.** © **.:C**ast**:.**

**M**ulti **C**hapter. ©** .:L**ength**:.**

**S**hounen**-a**i**. R**eal** P**erson**. M**iss**-t**ypo**. O**ut** o**f** C**haracters**. S**chool**-l**ife**. A**lternative** U**niverse**. W**eirdo**. **©** .:W**arning**:.**

**D**on't** L**ike **D**on't **R**ead! **N**o **P**lagiarism! © **.:A**uthor**:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**njoy! :D

.

.

.

**A** **T**w**i**n**n**e**d** **&** **T**w**o** **D**r**e**a**m**s

**i**ce**t**wo**l**lu**c**ol

.

.

.

_[Prologue]_

"They just two boys with simple dreams and untitled expectation. They've met and they're realizing that something have begun."

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah hari di mana ketika tahun ajaran baru dimulai Febuari itu. Mereka bertemu ketika pengambilan formulir dan tes masuk diadakan. Mereka hanya saling tersenyum tanpa saling menyapa. Seperti, sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Mereka saling melirik di ruang tes dan saling curi kesempatan untuk bertukar jawaban tes. Mereka kembali bertemu di luar ruang tes tapi tak sempat saling menyapa. Tapi, St. Guelder Bells akan merubah segalanya—meski tidak sepenuhnya. -_-

.

St. Guelder Bells adalah tempat keduanya akan menuntut ilmu di tahun ke-10 mereka terjun di dunia pendidikan. Dibanding masuk ke Sekolah Tinggi Kejuruan ataupun Umum yang bergengsi dan berstandart Internasional, keduanya lebih memilih mendaftarkan diri di sebuah Sekolah Khusus pria yang mengharuskan para siswanya tinggal di asrama. Sekolahan ini juga berstandart Internasional sama dengan yang lainnya. Tidak lebih longgar peraturannya, masih sama dengan ciri sekolah internasional lainnya. Biaya yang tidak ada murah-murahnya, tentunya. Namun, apa yang membuat mereka bersusah payah berebut formulir mahal dan berjuang mati-matian dalam tes ujian masuk Sekolah ini yang membuat hampir sebagaian besar yang membacanya pusing tujuh keliling?

"Seperti ada yang mengatakan—panggilan jiwa—bahwa aku harus berada di sini." Jawabnya ketika dia sedang menjalani tes interview—tes terakhir untuk menentukan baik buruknya dia masuk ke St. Guelder Bells ini. Dia Kim Jongin. Salah satu dari mereka yang sejak tadi disebut-sebut oleh si pengetik. Dia memang sedikit sok puitis tapi dia selalu realistis—sebenarnya. Dia seksi—tubuhnya, kulitnya, lidahnya, wajahnya, bibirnya, bahkan baunya. Sosok sempurna yang mungkin suatu hari bisa menggeser predikat 'pria terseksi' milik Adam Lambert. Dia pandai menari, tapi dia lebih ahli tidur dan menghabiskan isi sekotak fried-chicken. Dia juga senang mengomel dan terkadang sedikit galak. Dan sekarang dia adalah salah satu siswa St. Guelder Bells.

"Aku... um, aku memang ingin saja sekolah di asrama. Rumah terlalu sepi. Dan lagi pula orang tuaku tidak melarangku. Jadi, err... aku sekolah di sini saja deh." Jawaban yang penuh kegugupan tapi kata-katanya memang berdasarkan kenyataan. Dia selalu mengatakan apa yang hatinya katakan. Dia Lee Taemin. Satu lagi yang dari tadi disebut-sebut si pengetik dengan kata ganti mereka. Dia memang masih sangat lugu, terlalu polos dan terkadang kelewat jujur. Dia manis, imut, menggemaskan dan juga tampan. Sosok sempurna untuk menggambarkan seorang flower boys bukan? Dia juga pandai menari, suaranya juga merdu tapi dibanding dua hal itu dia lebih ahli ber-fourdimensional-ria. Dia ceroboh dan kelewat usil. Dan dia juga salah satu siswa St. Guelder Bells.

Mereka adalah Kim Jongin dan Lee Taemin. Dan kalimat yang mereka ucapkan di atas adalah jawaban dari; "Mengapa mereka memilih bersekolah di sini?". Sebuah jawaban sederhana yang benar-benar tak mengandung maksud lebih seperti; 'mengejar kekasih lama', 'ada guru yang disukai' dan sebagainya. Mereka hanya ingin dan siapa yang tahu keinginan sederhana mereka itu membawa mereka pada sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan, sedikit menggelikan tapi juga membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

"—_Kamar 0312! Kim Jongin dari kelas 10-06 dan Lee Taemin dari kelas 10-04."_

Sebuah suara menggaung di aula besar St. Guelder Bells. Ratusan siswa yang tersisa mendengarkan dengan hikmat. Namun, satu di antara dari—kurang lebih—ratusan jiwa itu mengerang dengan sangat keras di kursinya di ujung belakang ruangan.

"Argggh! Kenapa jauh sekali?"

Kim Jongin. Berdiri setelah mendengar pengumuman tadi sambil menjinjing tas besarnya. Menatap tajam pada ratusan kepala yang kini memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tak mengenakkan.

"Berhenti memperhatikanku! Dan siapa salah satu di antara kalian yang ber—"

"_Ah maaf! Nama saya Lee Taemin. Maaf, tadi mobil ayah saya mogok di tengah jalan. Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan saya di hari pertama saya ini."_

'Oh, jadi itu roommateku? Dia yang waktu itu ya? Taemin namanya?' batin Jongin masih setia memfokuskan matanya pada pemuda di depan sana.

Perkataan Jongin terpotong sepenuhnya ketika tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka dan sesosok pemuda bersurai karamel menerobos masuk. Berlari dengan cepat mendekati wakasek kesiswaan yang sejak tadi mengoceh menyebutkan nomor kamar untuk siswa yang masih berada di aula dan yang sudah berada di kamar asrama baru mereka.

Jongin masih berdiri di posisinya. Memperhatikan sosok pemuda itu yang tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf tanpa sadar bahwa suara sejak tadi masuk pengeras suara. Jongin terkikik geli melihatnya. Sungguh tingkah polos nan ceroboh dari seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Ah, sudah berapa tahun dia tidak bertemu orang itu ya? Sudah berapa lama dia tidak bertemu appa-nya?

"Jongin..."

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok pemuda yang terduduk di samping kursinya tadi. Jongin tersenyum mendengar nada peringatan dari bibir ranum itu dan makin senang ketika mendapati ekspresi cemburu di wajah itu. Jongin tersenyum dan kembali duduk. Hanya untuk mendekatkan wajah keduanya.

"Jong—" ekspresi pemuda itu menjadi tegang tiba-tiba.

"Tenang saja, aku mungkin menyukainya. Tapi, aku akan dan selalu lebih menyukaimu, Soo. Dan jangan khawatir! Aku hanya akan menciummu di kamarmu atau kamarku nanti..."

Jongin menyeringai sebelum berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo—pemuda tadi—dengan debaran seperti orang kasmaran juga seperti psikopat yang baru saja menemukan mangsanya.

"...aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

"Hah... aku tidak tahu kalau akan mendengarkan ceramah panjang di hari pertamaku. Telat, kena semprot dan tulang igaku sakit. Ukh, lapar..." Taemin menggumam sendirian di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Hari hampir menjelang sore. Dan belum seinchi pun Taemin menginjakkan kakinya di gedung asrama. Selama hampir kurang lebih 4 jam, dirinya harus mendengar ceramah tentang kedisiplinan, ketaatan, ketepatan waktu, sampai entah kenapa jadi membahas hal-hal lain. Dan itu bukan hal yang mudah tentunya.

Menyeret kakinya dengan sangat berat menuju gedung asramanya. Dengan koper, tas jinjing dan tas ransel di tangan dan punggungnya. Taemin berusaha mati-matian melangkah meski kenyataannya kakinya sudah gemetaran karena perutnya sudah sangat lengket. Dijamin, maag-nya pasti akan kumat.

"Ukh..." Taemin menyerah, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dengan polosnya Taemin duduk pasrah di atas lantai koridor. Mengira sudah tidak ada orang lagi di sekitarnya. Menekuk kedua lututnya dan Taemin memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya sambil merengek lirih seperti anak kecil yang tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan; "Umma..."

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ah, bukankah kau Lee Taemin?"

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya menghampiri Taemin. Taemin mendongak ketika pemuda itu menyebut namanya. Dia mengenal Taemin. Tapi, Taemin tidak bisa mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Maaf, siapa ya? Aku tidak bisa mengenalimu..." Taemin kembali menunduk. Dan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara yang lebih lirih.

"...karena aku kelaparan." Sosok itu tertawa. Taemin menunduk makin dalam. Malu, tentu saja. Tapi, Taemin selalu bangga menjadi orang yang jujur.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, ya?" sosok itu mengusap kepala Taemin dan membantu Taemin berdiri. Taemin tidak menyerukan kebingungannya. Meski di wajahnya tergambar dengan sangat jelas bahwa dia sedang kebingungan saat ini. Pemuda tadi kembali tertawa.

"Pertama-tama aku Minho. Perlahan-lahan saja mengingatku—"

**Kruyukkk!**

Taemin malu. Sangat malu. Terlebih pemuda ini tidak mau berhenti menertawakannya.

"...hahaha. Dan, ayo cari makan dulu. Aku takut kau mati kelaparan."

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

"Ah, aku sudah mengingatmu sekarang, _hyung_. Maaf, tadi aku tidak sempat mengingat apa-apa karena lapar. Dan terima kasih untuk membantu, mentraktir, bahkan mengantarku sampai lantai 3."

Jongin sedang rebahan di ranjang asramanya ketika sekali lagi telinga Jongin menangkap suara tak asing milik pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Taemin. Jongin dengan segera menutup komik yang tengah dibacanya. Melempar headphone di telinganya ke sembarang tempat. Dan segera berdiri mendekati pintu. Membukanya dan membuat Taemin berserta Minho menoleh.

**Cklek!**

Taemin terpana. Sementara, Minho menatap Taemin dan Jongin bergantian. Seolah mencocokkan sesuatu atau entah membedakan sesuatu. -_-

"Ah, ini roommatemu?" Minho menunjuk Jongin dan Taemin secara bergantian. Taemin tidak menjawab dan dengan seenaknya mengabaikan Minho.

"Wah, beruntungnya aku sekamar denganmu. Kau masih ingat aku? Aku yang waktu itu bertanya nomor 1 sampai 12, ingat?" Jongin yang mendengarkan pertanyaan super polos Taemin ber-sweatdrop-ria. Sementara, Minho sebal juga menjadi orang diposisi yang paling tidak diperhatikan.

"Ya, masih ingat kok." Jongin menjawab singkat. Taemin entah kenapa justru makin gencar menanyai Jongin. Minho kini patung di antara kedunya.

"Hai, aku Taemin!" Kata Taemin tiba-tiba setelah percakapan mereka yang sudah ke mana-mana. Jongin mendesis geli. Anak ini memang sangat unik, ceroboh, polos tapi tidak membosankan dan menyebalkan. Jadi, Jongin tidak punya alasan untuk tidak membalas sapaan Taemin.

"Jongin."

Keduanya kembali bercakap-cakap ria tanpa berniat melibatkan Minho dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Hah, ya sudah aku pergi dulu, kalau begitu." Setelah Minho mengucapkan kalimatnya. Taemin baru sadar. Dan dengan reflek cepat menahan tangan Minho.

"Mau ke mana, hyung?" tanya Taemin polos.

"Kembali ke kamarku sendiri..." jawab Minho seadanya. Jongin di belakang mereka hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

Taemin mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar jawaban Minho. Sungguh, sosok yang tidak peka sama sekali. Tidak tahu saja Taemin, kalau Minho saat ini sedang dibakar api cemburu.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Kalian mirip." Minho berujar. Taemin dan Jongin saling melempar pandang satu sama lain. Mengecek apakah mereka benar-benar mirip.

Dan Minho berjalan menuruni tangga asrama kelas 10 dan menuju asramanya sendiri.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Taemin sambil melambai pada punggung Minho yang makin menjauh. Sementara, Jongin terdiam. Seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Siapa tadi?" kini Jongin dan Taemin telah berada di dalam kamar mereka.

Taemin mendongak dari acara menggeledah tasnya dan berpikir sejenak. Berusaha memproses kalimat Jongin.

"Oh, tadi Minho-_hyung_." Jawab Taemin kemudian. Jongin mengkerutkan dahinya. Masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka yang kini sudah tertutup. Melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kembali bertanya, "Apa dia pacarmu?" yang membuat Taemin sekali lagi harus memproses kalimatnya.

"Bukan. Dia kakak kelasku sejak SD, kami sangat akrab." Taemin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan kesenangannya. Jongin tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Anak ini benar-benar polos. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Tapi waktu SMP kami tidak satu sekolah karena dia pindah." Kini wajah Taemin terlihat sedikit mendung. Lengkungan di bibir Jongin tidak luntur. Justru, makin melebar saja. Asal kalian tahu, bertemu dengan anak berusia 15 tahun yang mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan blak-blakan itu jarang. Sangat jarang! Dan bertemu dengan pemuda seperti Taemin membuat Jongin ingin sekali tertawa geli.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya di sini ketika kami sudah sebesar ini. Ini hal yang sangat hebat menurutku." Taemin memamerkan cengiran lebarnya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar penuh kejujuran.

Senyum Jongin luntur. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya menjadi gelap. Hatinya terasa berat, tapi anehnya pikirannya makin jelas memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jong! Bisa bantu aku membereskan kekacauan kecil ini. Aku janji akan mentraktirmu besok pagi."

Lamunan Jongin buyar. Taemin sedang menatapnya dengan cengiran yang masih sama. Menghela nafas, Jongin akhirnya bergerak dari posisinya dan mulai membantu Taemin membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Dasar kau ini." Jongin iseng mengusap poni Taemin dan menyibaknya. Kemudian, mengacak-acak rambut pemuda itu sayang. Mata Taemin tiba-tiba saja melebar. Sentuhan yang sangat familiar. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghampirinya.

"_Dasar, Taemin-i_e_..."_

"—umma..."

"Ada yang kau katakan Taemin?" Taemin segera tersadar dan menoleh ketika Jongin di belakangnya kembali bersuara. Taemin masih merasa hatinya berat. Tapi, Taemin kembali tersenyum dan segera membantu Jongin di belakangnya.

Menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, sebelum menjawab; "Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

[Prologue—]

—END.

.

.

.

a/n: Hanya ingin membuat school-life time-setting fic, dan tara... drama, menye-menye ngeselin deh jadinya. Tapi, sebenarnya saya suka hubungan KaiTae yang akan saya kupas (bahasanya, woi) di sini nanti. Dan, dan... sudah ada yang tahu 'kah apa hubungan dua cowok ganteng ini? /kedip2/

Yang tebakannya bener Cole kasih Nicky-nya Westlife mau? /sokasik/ /authornostalgia/

Oke, sebelum bacotnya makin panjang...

.

.

.

Review, juseoyo? :) /senyumbarengLay/


End file.
